Flying Dutchman/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Flying Dutchman. ''Disney's Castaway Cay File:Disney Wonder and the Flying Dutchman.jpg|The ''Dutchman at Disney's Castaway Cay File:CayCovedutchman.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Pages Image:TTFlyingDutchman.jpg|The ''Flying Dutchman appears. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Flying Dutchman.jpg|The ''Flying Dutchman Image:FlyingD.PNG| Image:The organ.jpg| Image:4C096D0EE6.jpg|Davy Jones playing his organ. Image:BegintoForget1.jpg| Image:BegintoForget5.jpg| Image:BegintoForget21.jpg| Image:BegintoForget22.jpg| Image:Jones_accept_the_offer.png|Davy Jones aboard the Dutchman. Image:JonesandCrew.JPG| Image:Dutchman in telescope.png| Image:Kraken attacks 14.png|The Dutchman surveying the destruction of the Edinburgh Trader. Image:Kraken attacks 21.png|The Dutchman sailing to Isla Cruces. Image:IMG_0004.PNG|The Dutchman underwater. Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 1.png|The Dutchman appearing next to the Black Pearl Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 2.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 5.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 9.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 10.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 11.png| Image:Pearl attacked by the Dutchman.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 12.png| Image:The Flying Du.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 15.png|"Let them taste the triple guns." Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 14.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 17.png| Promotional images Image:Concept art - Flying Dutchman 2.jpg|The figurehead of the Flying Dutchman concept art File:Flying Dutchman concept.jpg|The Flying Dutchman concept art Image:Concept art - Flying Dutchman 3.jpg|Davy Jones on the Flying Dutchman concept art Image:Scuttled ship Dutchman.png|The Dutchman rises out of the sea near the scuttled ship. Image:Flying Dutchman James Carson.jpg|The Flying Dutchman. Artwork by James Carson. Image:POTC_October2013FlyingDutchmanCropped1.jpg| Image:POTC_October2013FlyingDutchmanCropped2.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Screenshots Image:Dutchman.png| Image:Dutchman rises.png| Image:Pearl & Dutchman.jpg| Image:Endeavour Dutchman Armada.png| Image:Olandese Volante CdM-VG.jpg|The Flying Dutchman sailing in the main screen background. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots File:AWEDutchmanbeforedestroyingPirateFleet.PNG| File:Helm flies.JPG| File:The Dutchman destroys the Pirate fleet.jpg| File:Midshipman with soldier.jpg|The crew of the HMS Endeavour boards the ''Dutchman. File:Empress Flying Dutchman Attack.jpg|The Dutchman attacking the Empress. File:AWEDutchmantowingtheEmpress.PNG| File:AWEDutchmanEmpressafterNorringtonshootsrope.PNG| File:EITC organroom.jpg|EITC soldiers in the organ room. File:Armada.JPG|The Dutchman leads the EITC Armada File:Dutchmanrain.JPG| File:AWEPearlpreparesbroadsideasDutchmanfires.PNG|The Dutchman firing at the Black Pearl. Image:Black Pearl in Water.PNG| File:DutchDuel1.jpg|A duel on the Dutchman. File:DutchDuel4.jpg|Davy Jones and Jack Sparrow duel for the Dead Man's Chest. File:Flying Dutchman Battle AWE.PNG| File:Crew swinging.png|The Dutchman battling with the Pearl in a maelstrom. File:Jones and Jack fighting on the Flying Dutcman.png| File:JackduelChest.jpg| File:Calypsosmaelstrom.jpg| File:AWEPearlandDutchmanbeforecrashing.PNG| File:DutchDuel10.jpg| File:DutchDuel13.jpg| File:DutchDuel14.jpg| File:DutchDuel16.jpg| File:Jack Davy Jones Heart AWE.jpg| File:Jack Will Elizabeth Maelstrom AWE.jpg| File:IMG_1243.PNG| File:AWENewDutchmansailingtowardsthePearl.PNG| File:Flying_Dutchman_SideView.jpg| File:Black Pearl and Flying Dutch Man approuch the ETC.png|The Pearl and the Dutchman against the Endeavour. File:jesus 048.jpg| Image:Mm.JPG| Image:Ouch.jpg| File:IMG_1257.PNG| File:IMG_1265.PNG| File:Flying Dutchman Sunset.PNG|The Dutchman before Will Turner's departure. File:Lizandson.png|The Dutchman returns after 10 years. Promotional images Image:Dutchman Secret Files.png|The Dutchman before its transformation into a ghost ship. Artwork by Jim Carson. Image:AWEFlyingDutchmanConceptArt.jpg|The Flying Dutchman concept art. Image:Flying Dutchman bow.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman stern.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman crab lantern.jpg| Image:WarAgainstPiracy.jpg|Concept art of the Dutchman and the Pearl fighting around the maelstrom. Image:Original Dutchman.JPG|Concept art of the Dutchman before its transformation On-set images Image:FDPromo.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War Screenshots Image:ToW Pearl & Dutchman.png| Image:ToW Pearl & Dutchman vs Endeavour.png| Promotional images Image:ToW Jones Dutchman.jpg| Image:ToW Will Jack Jones Dutchman.jpg| Image:The mighty ships of the Caribbean.jpg|The mighty ships of the Caribbean each sail with their own unique story and abilities. [[Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (mobile game)|''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (mobile game)]] Promotional images Image:OSTmobile.jpg| Image:OST Game.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Screenshots Image:Flying Dutchman rises.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman rises 2.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman rises 3.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman rises 4.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales 05.jpg|The ''Flying Dutchman Image:Flying Dutchman rises 5.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman nameplate.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman forecastle.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman main deck.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman main deck 2.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman main deck 3.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman sinks.jpg| Image:Spyglass Dutchman.png| Image:Henry Will Dutchman.png| Promotional images Image:DMTNT Concept Art Flying Dutchman.jpg|The Flying Dutchman under the curse. Artwork by Jeremy Love. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Flying Dutchman 3.jpg| Image:DMTNT Concept Art Flying Dutchman 2.jpg|The Flying Dutchman free from the curse. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Flying Dutchman 4.jpg| Image:DMTNT Concept Art Flying Dutchman 5.jpg|The nameplate. Image:Helen O'Loan Flying Dutchman Cursed.png|The Flying Dutchman under the curse. Artwork by Helen O'Loan. Image:Helen O'Loan Flying Dutchman Uncursed.png|The Flying Dutchman free from the curse. Image:DMTNT all promo.jpg| ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Screeshots Image:Olandese Volante Lego Caricamento.jpg|The ''Flying Dutchman in the Dead Man's Chest loading screen. Image:Olandese Volante Lego Porto.jpg|The Flying Dutchman in the main harbour. Disney Infinity Screenshots Olandese Volante Dead Man's Cove.jpg|The Flying Dutchman in Dead Man's Cove. Olandese Volante Fort St. Grande.jpg|The Dutchman attacking Fort St. Grande. ''Kingdom Hearts III Screenshots Image:IMG 20190131 230555.jpg| Image:IMG 20190130 173845.jpg| Miscellaneous Image:Dutchman plans.jpg|Plans for the ''Flying Dutchman Image:POTC-dutchman-movie.jpg|The Flying Dutchman Image:DutchmanStern.jpg|The Dutchman's stern Image:Dutchmanhull.jpg|The Dutchman's hull Image:Dutchmanports.jpg|Two of the Dutchman's cannon ports Image:FlyingDutchmanBackSide.jpg| Image:Dutchmananchored.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman Secret Files.png| Image:Flying Dutchman - Łukasz Jaskólski.png|Łukasz Jaskólski's artwork of the Flying Dutchman for Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas. Image:FDArmada.jpg|Promotional artwork of the Dutchman for Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned. Image:February2015ShanghaiUpdate2.jpg|A battle between the Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl. A promotional image for Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure. Image:Battle Dutchman Revenge.jpg|A battle between the Flying Dutchman and the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Flying Dutchman sticker.png| Image:Pdtl-917263.jpg| Image:Dutchman5.jpg| Category:Galleries